


懲罰—上

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	懲罰—上

在回家的大門前躊躇不前的人正猶豫著要不要開門，畢竟她的歐膩可正在生氣呢。

至於生氣的原因她也不知道，只是一想到剛才她姐傳給她的簡訊，就覺得背後發涼。

：星吶，立刻回家。

容容...可是我還在輝人家和como在玩耍呢ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

：馬上，回家。

知道惹...

星伊終於鼓起勇氣，按下密碼鎖然後小心翼翼地推開門。

「容容我回來惹...」戰戰兢兢的走進家裡。

星伊怔怔的看著眼前人一連串的動作，隨後才發現自己雙手被綁了起來。

「歐膩...我做錯了什麼...」星伊軟糯糯的說道，並用無辜的眼神看著容仙。

「星吶，看來你還不知道你的錯喔。」

星伊一臉無辜，不斷回想著最近的事情，因為她知道容仙生氣的下場很可怕，只好努力動動自己的小腦袋回憶著。

「星伊沒有喝兩瓶可樂，星伊沒有吃糖葫蘆，星伊沒有鬧脾氣...」星伊的聲量逐漸變小，因為她再想不出容仙生氣的原因，自己就要受罰。

「歐膩...啊...」

容仙把手順著星伊的身體滑到內褲裡面，碰到一處突起變輕輕上下挑逗。

「還想不起嗎？」

容仙嘴角上揚，左手伸到背後解掉人的胸罩，然後用嫻熟的手勢揉搓星伊的柔軟，然而右手的動作卻沒停下。

「歐膩...星伊...不知道...哈啊...」

被綑綁雙手的小人兒雙腿發軟，無力地跌進容仙的懷裡並喘息著。星伊身下開始濕潤，小穴不斷流下液體。

容仙抱起星伊到飯桌上，把她身上的衣物全脫去，然後從褲袋拿出跳蛋，把跳蛋調到最高頻率抵在小穴的入口磨蹭著。

「哈啊...啊......嗯...歐膩...啊...」受到突如其來的刺激便下意識把雙腿合攏，雙手因被綑綁著而動不了，星伊嘴旁流下了一絲唾液。

「最近你和另一個歐膩在網上談得挺高興的嘛？」不冷不熱的語氣更令人無法猜測她的想法。

容仙一想到留言就眉頭緊皺，將星伊的雙腿掰開，把跳蛋慢慢塞進小穴裡，另一隻手則是兩指挑逗著身上的乳頭，然後俯下身輕咬著，以示懲罰。

「啊嗯......啊...嗯...哈啊......」

「容容......拿出來...啊...」

「不行惹...嗯......啊...啊...呃......」

星伊感覺快要高潮的時候，容仙把跳蛋拿走，然而星伊敏感的身體卻不斷顫抖著，雙腿無力的合上，額頭上有不少細汗流下。

與此同時，星伊腿下的濕潤感不斷增加，蜜液從小穴一點一點順著身體流到飯桌。

過分活躍的跳蛋令星伊大口大口吸氣，可快要到達高潮的時候卻被停止，身體停留在最敏感的時刻。

「星吶，這可是懲罰。」

「你可是我的，就連你的愛液也只有我能嚐到。」容仙拿著沾滿了液體的跳蛋舔了一口，然後便在星伊的耳旁說道。

聽到後星伊的小臉立刻漲紅，不敢對上容仙的視線。

「星伊想要容容...」原本累倒的小人兒默默張開雙腿，向心愛的人索取更多。

容仙將兩指伸進小穴，由於小穴裡的蜜汁不少，手指被緊緻的花道吸進，而拇指不斷左右摩擦著外面的小豆，從而增加快感。

「啊...嗯......嗯啊...容容...」

兩指不斷向前用力抽插，毫不留力地撞擊粉嫩的軟肉，每一次把手指抽出一半時，總會拉出銀絲，這是快感的象徵。

容仙加入一指，三指同時向小穴深處撞擊，飯桌因為兩人的撞擊而不斷搖動，星伊不斷受到快感的刺激，屁股向上抬起，想手指可以帶來更深的撞擊。

「容容...啊......嗯啊...呃......」

「要去惹......啊...啊......啊啊......」

星伊達到高潮，身下一灘春水不斷噴出，飯桌上有一大灘的水漬，不少的液體從飯桌上滴到地板上。

「容容...抱抱...」累倒的星伊看著容仙，用僅餘的力氣掙扎著手上的綑綁，向對方索求擁抱。

「懲罰還沒完。」容仙翹起一邊嘴角，從旁邊拿起一個按摩棒。


End file.
